


3 am fun.

by KassiusSkyshot



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassiusSkyshot/pseuds/KassiusSkyshot
Summary: What happens when Lup and Magnus go to McDonalds at 3 am to get Taako fish sandwhiches? Thia.





	3 am fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid ficlett based on a silly tumblr post

Hot box fic

" it's been twenty minutes. McDonlands is just two away! They should be back by now!" Taako huffed, flopping on the couch, arms over his chest. So what that it was three am and he had wanted fish sandwhiches, so what that he could have just made something far better himself here at home. It was three am, all the more reason it should have only taken them ten minutes tops, it couldn't possibly be that busy. He pulled his phone from his pocket, spamming each of their phones about ten times in one mintue, just no stop streams of 'heeeeeey' and '????!?!!!!!?' and ' WHERE IS MY FOOD!?'.

~meanwhile~

" Hold it! You got this! Ten more seconds!" Lup cheered, sitting in the drivers' seat of her car, windows rolled up to keep the smell and the smoke in the vehical, cheering Magnus on as the human held his breath after hitting the bowl in his hand. " aaaand... Done! You beat your last record!" Magnus released his breath, the smoke joining the already filled car as Lup grabbed the bowl, taking a breath then hitting the bowl hard then holding her breath and watching the clock on her dashboard to test her limit. Magnus cheered her on too before shoving a handful of fries into his mouth, both having gotten a little distracted after buying the food to head home just yet.

~two hours later~

Taako grumbled, knocking loudly on barry and Lup's shared bedroom door " get up Barold! I need you!" After a few moments a very tired and disgruntled looking Barry answered the door, his glasses askew, " Taako, it is five am... what could you possibly need me for at thi..!!" His words were cut off as he was dragged down the hall into the living room, then shoved onto the couch "Lup stole Magnus and ran off! I'm sure of it! They left at three am to get me McDonalds and they aren't back! Now I'm stealing her boy friend! That will show her to mess with me! Now. Give me attention!" He said, then proceeding to crawl into the other's lap, not actually something that was uncommon in their house hold, and settle in. After a few moments of groggy confusion, Barry gave in, wrapping an arm lazily around him, too tired at this point to fight this " they had better be back soon..." he mumbled, which gained a huff out of the elf in his lap " I don't cate if they do or not! Lup has betrayed me Barold! Betrayed me!" He threw his arms up dramatically, knocking Barry's glasses even more off then they had been. As the human fixed them he sighed " you don't mean that." The elf fixed him with a perfect mask of seriousness, " Do I look like I'm joking?!" With another sigh, Barry rolled his eyes " if you say so Taako."

~ an hour later~  
The sound of a car pulling into the drive and doors slamming, followed by loud laughter, can be heard, heralding the return of Lup and Magnus. As the two make their way inside and to the living room, they are greeted by sight of Taako, curled up in the lap of a very exhausted Barry Bluejeans, the elf glaring daggers. Lup, who was hanging off Magnus's arm, wiped tears from her eyes, rather unsure of what had even been so funny in the first place, " yo! We are back!" Their eyes were both heavily bloodshot, and they were obviously still very high. Taako crossed his arms over his chest " so the betrayers have returned. " 

Magnus pouted " We didn't betray anyone. What are you even talking about babe?" The elf narrowed his eyes " You left three hours ago to get me food! Where have you been?!? And where is my food!?!?" Lup's eyes widened and she looked at Magnus a moment before grinning " so that's what those two sandwhiches were that I ate.... shit. I forgot..." with a very calm expression on his face, Taako stood, fingertips together in front of him before he tackled his sister to the ground, pinning her down " I can't fucking belive you two! You had one job! ONE JOB!"

Barry stood, mumbling about stupid pot and annoying twins before sneaking back to the bedroom. Lup looked towards the hall, reaching out in a joking manner " Babe! No you have to help me!" Magnus came up behind, wrapping his arms around Taako and lifting him off Lup " come on babe. We are sorry!" Taako flailed, " no! I'm not your babe anymore! You ran off with my sister and ate my food! I'm with Barry now! See how you like that!"

Lup propped herself up off the floor " eww.. mag's ain't my type. No offense." Magnus shrugged " none taken. Now Taako, I'm not running off with Lup. I swear, I'll get you new sandwhiches tomorrow." That calmed the elf down a little, " you had better make this up to me!" Lup stood up as Magnus set Taako down on his feet " bro, I will buy you so many fish sammiches that you'll get sick of them." That perked Taako's interest " oh you are so on. You'll be buying them for life cause, news flash, I love those things." Lup grinned " we shall see." She said then moved towards her room " welp. I'm off to bed! Night losers." 

Taako watched her leave, then looked to Magnus, who gently set his elf boyfriend back onto his feet " you are so in trouble big guy." With a smirk, Taako slipped quickly towards the bedroom " It's the couch for you tonight." He said as he slipped into their room and shut and locked the door behind him, leaving the human standing there, a sad pout on his face. Not a full minuet passed before Lup was shoved back into the hall way by a disgruntled looking Barry " you too." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as he shut and locked their door as well " well shit...." her head whipped around as she heard Magnus laughing " oh yiu think this is funny big guy?" She said though her anger didn't last and she moved into the living room laughing as well " ah well. Let's get some rest."


End file.
